<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let’s bake cookies! 🍪 by laanatdelrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401892">let’s bake cookies! 🍪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laanatdelrey/pseuds/laanatdelrey'>laanatdelrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>asheiji in quarantine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, COVID-19, Calmness, Cookies, Cooking, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Post-Canon, Quarantine, Virus, ash is so happy, asheiji, banana fish - Freeform, canon exists but they live happily ever after, chillin in quarantine, happiness, oh they watch Star Wars together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laanatdelrey/pseuds/laanatdelrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ash and eiji bake cookies together for their movie marathon to beat quarantine boredom in Japan!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>asheiji in quarantine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let’s bake cookies! 🍪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! this fic is the first part of my little asheiji in quarantine series!! today they’re gonna make peanut butter cookies together and they turned out rlly good. I started this series because I rlly want to plan a multi fic chapter series but i don’t have the willpower for it so maybe this could hopefully help me get my creative juices flowing again.</p><p>Oh, and I’m watching the banana fish anime for the first time after reading the entire manga series 😳 I’m on episode 20. I think...idk it’s okay? But it’s good at the same time? I like both the manga and anime they’re nice. It’s so sad!!</p><p>I always included a bunch of mask wearing propaganda because I said so. WEAR YOUR DAMN MASK, DON’T BE A DUMBASS! Nurse Barbara would say the same thing ;)<br/>Enjoy!</p><p>- M, @E1B1OKUMURA on twitter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So what ingredients do we need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash and Eiji were standing in the kitchen of their tiny apartment in Izumo. Ash got tired of snacking on pre-packaged chocolate chip cookies that were way too crumbly and sugary for his taste, and Eiji insisted that Ash should bake his own cookies instead of buying unhealthy ones from the mini market, so they decided to make their own cookies. They also wanted to bake something anyway for their Star Wars marathon they were going to have soon. Ash pulled up the recipe on his laptop for five ingredient peanut butter cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see if we have all of the ingredients...we need brown sugar, a large egg, baking soda, chocolate chips, and peanut butter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash searched the cabinets for the dry ingredients while Eiji rummaged through the fridge in search of the eggs. They lined up all of the ingredients only to realize they were missing one of the ingredients. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we don’t have brown sugar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to go to the supermarket for that.” Ash said, “‘C’mon Eiji, let’s go so we can bake our cookies!” as he tugged on the tips of his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem really excited about this.” Eiji commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to bake cookies with Griffin after baseball.” Ash smiled wistfully, looking back at the memory as a hint of melancholy settled on his face, “Golzine didn’t allow me to bake--he said there was no point in cooking or baking if there were gourmet chefs in the mansion. And I was on a diet so I couldn't eat many sweets, and this baking thing would ‘distract me’ from becoming his heir or whatever. So I’m just so excited to bake with someone who I care about, after a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji smiled, “I’m so glad you’re excited. Also..” He held their disposable masks. “Don’t forget to wear your mask!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash grabbed his mask and put it on. “Don’t want to spread my germs everywhere!” He chuckled. He also fished out the hand sanitizer from his pocket, squeezing some on Eiji’s palms, then his own. “Also be sure to sanitize!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And together, hand in hand, they walked out of their apartment to the mini market. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After picking up the brown sugar from the market and washing their hands, they finally got down to baking the cookies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what’s the first step?” Eiji inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Preheat the oven to 420 degrees.” Ash read from the recipe. A hint of realization appeared on Ash’s face, and his lips curved into a mischievous smile. “Huh?” Eiji asked, confused. He looked back at the oven and finally put two and two together. He began to snigger in laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering the ingredients, they poured the eggs and brown sugar into a large mixing bowl. Ash pulled out his playlist and played music while they baked the cookies together. At one point, “Sweet Child O Mine” by Guns n Roses began to play and Eiji squealed, “This is our song! This is our song!” as he grabbed Ash’s hands and jumped up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash never imagined </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>--dancing in the kitchen, waving hands and swaying hips with the love of his life. It didn’t matter that they were stuck together in quarantine or there was a worldwide pandemic going on ; they had each other. And that’s all that mattered. 

For a good moment they danced with arms looped around each other, forgetting about the emptiness quarantine brought them or the chaotic events of life. They were in their own peaceful, happy world, illustrated with bright colors, giggles filling the air and the imaginative faint whiff of the ooey gooey cookies they hoped to make together--Ash hoped the cookies they plan to make turn out good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No getting distracted, Eiji!” Ash flicked his nose playfully, a sprinkle of brown sugar landing on his nose. “We’re going to have to make our cookies quick if we wanna have our movie marathon soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who played music in the first place.” Eiji sneered, flashing his signature mischievous grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re the one who said we should dance.” Ash quipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji got up on his toes to kiss the corner of Ash’s mouth, “Shut up, idiot. Let’s get back to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whisking the brown sugar and the egg together, they incorporated a cup of peanut butter and a teaspoon of baking soda into the mixture, and added a cup of dark chocolate chips, folding them into the mixture. Soon, the consistency of the mixture turned into a fluffy, heavenly smelling dough, and the pair began to work the mixture into a dough. The mixture became slightly sticky, though. As Eiji continued to reshape and knead through the dough, he felt a long pair of arms circling him and large, pale hands covering his own. He guided Eiji’s hands on kneading the dough into a circular motion, squishing the dough into a particular rhythm. “We get it, you’re a pro at making cookies.” Eiji rolled his eyes playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing handfuls of dough and shaping them into spheres, they lined the tiny baking sheet they owned with parchment paper and lined the cookies in rows of threes. There was some remaining dough left, so they grabbed another baking pan and finished the rest of the dough. Ash put on his phony “Kiss the Cook” oven mitts with a lipstick kiss pattern that Eiji got as a gag gift for him and slid the cookies into the oven. He closed the oven door and glanced at the time. “Now we wait for ten minutes. Let’s set up our movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked to the living room and Ash grabbed the throw pillows and blankets, draping them on the couch. Eiji arrived with a tall stack of blu-ray DVDs of all of the Star Wars movies. Ash could tell he was a big fan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, have you watched all of the Star Wars movies?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash shook his head. “I’ve seen the original trilogy with the gang members, but my first Star Wars movie was with Griffin—Episode 4, I think. I haven’t seen the new trilogy or the prequels because you know...I never had the time…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. Tonight is the perfect opportunity to catch up on all of the movies. You’ll be a real Star Wars movie by the end of the marathon for sure!” Eiji winked. “What better time to catch up on pop culture than now?” That cracked a giggle out of Ash. Eiji spread out the DVDs in front of him. “Which one?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we can start with the prequels. It’s about Darth Vader’s backstory, right?” Ash replied. Eiji nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, the timer for the cookies set off. “Oh!” Eiji exclaimed, “Our cookies are ready!” And, like children, they both sprinted to the kitchen to take out the cookies from the oven.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, as Ash watched Eiji take out the cookies from the oven, he felt like a child again. Excitedly jumping up and down after seeing beautiful, golden brown round cookies stuffed with rich, melting chocolate. Taking in the sweet, pleasant smell together and letting out a sound of delight, ready to dig in. And most of all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sharing</span>
  </em>
  <span> those cookies with his boyfriend and munching on them together until they were full to the brim. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They dumped the cookies in the bowl and carried them to the living room. Flopping on the couch, they held the bowl between them and faced each other, prepared to test the cookies. “Eiji, you’re going to taste them first since I was the one who found the recipe.” He held a cookie in his hand. “Open wide. Say ‘aaah!!’”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a baby. I’m older than you!” Eiji groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you look like one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don—“ before Eiji could complain, Ash stuffed the entire cookie in Eiji’s mouth. He groaned, but it was muffled by the cookie in his mouth, so he looked like an angry baby instead. Ash couldn’t help but double over in laughter over how </span>
  <em>
    <span>childish</span>
  </em>
  <span> he looked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji chewed carefully, tasting a burst of peanut butter and a swirl of chocolate in his mouth. He gave a thumbs up in approval. Ash sighed, a wave of relief settling over him. Before he could start talking, Eiji shoved a cookie into Ash’s mouth and wagged a finger at how hilarious he looked. Ash groaned but stopped to taste the explosion of heavenly flavor in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, it actually tastes so good!” Ash chewed on the cookie. “You’re really good at baking, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji stared back. “But you made the cookies.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> are good at baking.” He leaned his head on Eiji’s shoulder. “We should do this more often.” Ash confessed softly. They started the movie and Eiji kissed his cheek. “Yeah, I agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the movie continued to play and Eiji filled Ash in on the plot and characters, they cuddled together and munched on the remaining cookies. After finishing the entire cookie bowl (they made at least a dozen), they leaned on each other, stomachs full.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji soothingly combed his fingers through Ash’s hair. “I ate so many cookies, I think I’m going to get sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have eaten too much of it, then!” Eiji grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed up all night long, watching each and every single movie part of the prequel series. When the sun has risen, dawn found them laid out on the couch, one leaning on the other’s shoulder while holding each other in their arms, exhausted but satisfied with their successful movie marathon. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>